


tauriel

by LKBlack



Category: Tauriel - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKBlack/pseuds/LKBlack





	1. Chapter 1

Existe dos formas de como puedo morir

Una, producto de una herida mortal.Yo ya he vivido muchas de ellas.

Dos, por una gran pena... 

 

 Pude haber muerto, pude haberme consumido por el dolor y convertirme en una sombra....pude ser como  _ellos...._

Pero no lo hice. 

6 meses estuve lamentable,  por esos meses no comia, no reia, no lloraba. 

No luchaba. Y eso fue presisamente lo que lamento ahora.

Jamás he sido una niña que no lucha , jamás no he dejado de superarme, jamás me he rendido por el miedo, ¿pero quien diria que por él me converti en un ser débil en comparación a lo que soy en realidad?.

 Tendré esta herida siempre, no tendría sangre en mis venas si no fuese así , pero no quiero ser autocompadecida por ello. Pase este año llevando el luto por una parte que murió con  él,  el comienzo de mi mortalidad, pero es ridiculo que me deje consumir por ello.

He dejado el bosque...no porque me traiga malos recuerdos; mis años al servicio del rey fueron los mejores de mi vida, no porque no pueda tolerar las miradas de las otras...llenas de envidia porque por alguna extraña razón el se fijo en mi pequeña persona y no en ellas, supongo que caere en ingenuidad si me pregunto que ven ellas en él,  Legolas es un exelente amigo  , guerrero fuerte y habilidoso... pero tras lo que paso supongo que nuestra amistad no podrá seguir por mucho si no reconoce que es igual a su padre en ciertos aspectos...aspectos que en mi recierte mortalidad me generan miedo y desconfianza. 

He dejado el bosque.... porque simplemente queria hacerlo.

No quiero seguir bajo las ordenes del rey, me da exactamente lo mismo que piensen que me fui a morirme de pena; siempre he querido conocer partes del mundo que nunca he visto, esta es una escusa tan buena como otra para hacer eso, irme.

Es bueno que me fuera como llegue al bosque : sin saber hacia donde me llevara mis pasos.


	2. Tras el bosque

Existe algo agradable en la noche, ese silencio que cubre todo y lo único que puedes oír es tu respiración.

Corre una brisa agradable, que hace que por un momento sonría...porque me recuerda a mis días lejos del gran bosque, o al menos en el reino. Aún sigo internada dentro de este, supongo que aun tengo ciertos hábitos arraigados sobre que los árboles supondrán un mejor refugio para un cazador que estar en medio de un páramo desolado.

La cosa es que , después de tanto tiempo siento algo de vida en mi cuerpo. Aún tengo los medios para poder seguir sola por una temporada; no estoy con los ánimos de enfrentarme a los hombres , elfos y enanos... supongo que por el momento podría visitar un lugar en especifico.

Ahora es un poco más fácil pasar desapercibida frente a los numerosos jóvenes incautos que se internar en este lugar sombrío en busca de aventuras o peleas, a pesar de mis ojos, mi cabello corto oculta mis orejas lo suficiente para parecer más humana y menos elfa. No, no es que quiera olvidar quien soy , pero si tengo que soportar una maldita mirada de compasión juro por Elbereth que no me haré responsable de mis actos.

Porque...lamentablemente de algo que no me he preocupado , es que las noticias de la caída de de los enanos y del dragón a recorrido rápidamente gran parte de los pueblos hermanos, sobre todo con la amenaza de  _ellos._

y también el gran drama de "la-estúpida-joven-que-se-enamoro-de-quien-no-debía-enamorare"

A pesar de que en ciertos sectores se venera el casi firme e impecable código de normas de etiqueta que nos harían mejores a cualquier otra raza...la verdad es que les guste o no, en el fondo somos tan iguales que los humanos en ciertos aspectos; al momento en que he salido de la mira del hijo de Thranduil, muchas de las jovencitas y no-tan-jovencitas han mirado con ojos codiciosos el espacio de féminas que quedo libre. No son estúpidas, muchas de ellas quieren tener su nombre es grandes historias de amor u odio, pero como las humanas, muchas de ellas no se mueven con gestos nobles.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Una de las primeras lecciones que te enseñan para la caza es : jamás des nada por sentado.

La segunda gran regla: Jamás confíes completamente en tus instintos

tercera gran regla: jamás confíes completamente en el plan A

 

Pero será que tengo la cabeza aún embotada que olvide esas tres reglas.

Me encuentro en el linde del bosque negro, he caminado hacia el sur por varios días; y hace poco me he enfrentado a las arañas.

Di por sentado que a este lugar (con un poco más de luz de sol que traviesa la copa de los árboles) esas alimañas no me seguirían; confié demasiado en mi sensibilidad y creí poder  sentir si ellas estuviesen cerca de mi persona, y el plan A fallo.

Ahora creo que estoy más cerca de Lórien; aún así posiblemente me he desviado de mi ruta original....si es que en algún momento la tuve.

Lamento enormemente haber dejado el reino con tan pocas cosas, y supongo además que la furia de Thranduil en cuanto a mi carta (que dejaba mucho que desear para alguien de mi rango) no habrá menguado lo suficiente.

¿Como le dices a un rey que as dejado su reino, porque debido a los actos pasados, necesitas volver a recuperar aquello que le hacia sentir viva...aquello que la convirtió en la mujer que fue antes de la guerra?

Hace siglos, cuando yo era muy joven....cuando aún no  _los conocia_ , vi como la guardia real le brindaba honores a su rey. Vi muchos hombres fuertes, serios, amenazantes; pero lo curioso...es que en medio de todos aquellos rostros cuadrados y toscos de los capitanes, había una ligera sonrisa.

su cabello estaba oculto por el casco, pero por sus ojos, por esa simple sonrisa : había una capitana.

Ella parecía fuera del contexto cuando se presento junto a sus hombres, pero en batalla...era hermosa. Hasta el día de hoy creo que ella bailaba en la lucha, su rostro era inexpresivo mientras peleaba, pero cuando sonreía... sabias que ella había ganado. Siempre  sonreía cuando daba en el punto débil de su contrincante. 

No sabia su nombre cuando nos conocimos, pero aún así me sonrío cuando me dijo esas tres lecciones.

_Cuarta regla , niña : nunca, ni mientras cazas, ni mientras luchas, ni en la vida , actúes con miedo , pues el miedo y la inseguridad siempre controlaran tus actos._

 


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin en el linde del bosque, me tomo más de lo esperado pero por fin he llegado a este punto.

He logrado cazar algún pájaro, me he topado con pocos incautos que se han enfrentado a las arañas... los he visto gritar.

He roto mi juramento como capitana...una de las promesas que tenia que cumplir.

" _valor...no tan solo para enfrentarte a tus enemigos , si no que también salvar a los tuyos "_

no era un elfo, era un humano; un joven a decir verdad, su cabello era muy oscuro como su ojos y su sangre tan roja como la mia.

lo escuche acercarse a mi campamento, al menos yo no estaba cerca, pero aún así llegue justo cuando se inclino en las cenizas de la pequeña fogata que por necesidad debí hacer,  me quede inmóvil cuando note el susurro de sus patas, una de ellas se inclino sobre él, otra dejo una tela cerca, la tercera lo sorprendió. ´Al mirarla corrió, no grito, se detuvo junto a un árbol y lo apunto con su espada, yo estaba desarmada.

Una de ellas se río, las otras dos lo acorralaban hasta la red, él tropezó y grito. Quise gritar, cuanto quise gritar...pero el miedo me paralizo...por primera vez el miedo helado me dejo petrificada en mi rincón seguro. El gritaba, gritaba tan fuerte que me sorprendió que lo lograse, aún así pronto sus gritos menguaron, cuando una de ellas lo envolvió en su tela vivo, y aún respirando dentro de su capullo lo picarón.

no se escucha otro sonido que sus patas y el cuerpo siendo arrastrado para alimentar a las crías.

 

No había notado que tenía el aire retenido mientras recordaba esto... aún así, tengo miedo.

estoy ahora en las Tierras Pardas, desde ahora estoy sola

Sin caballo, sin amigos...sola yo y mi maldita conciencia.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

He recorrido un buen trecho en esta llanura estéril.

No se como he sobrevivido con esto, pero no soy estúpida; los orcos pueden estar cerca y el camino a Lórien es largo. 

Mi cabello insta en seguir creciendo... ahora llega ligeramente a los hombros, cae suave (a pesar de la suciedad del camino) , ¿le gustaría este nuevo estilo?. No puedo evitar sonreír;posiblemente.

han pasado...¿3 semanas?, oh, como el tiempo corre. Estás semanas en solitario me han permitido poder enfrentarme a mi peor enemigo :yo.

Ahora lo puedo recordar, me escuece el corazón, pero aún así logro pensar en él sin sentirme mal logro recordarlo con cariño así que asumo que estoy avanzando con eso de las etapas del duelo. Miro las estrellas y ruego a Elbereth que lo cuide.

¿Podre verlo cuando mi viaje en este mundo termine?

Eso espero, aún así ojala los sueños se cumplan.

Cierro los ojos y el viento helado recorre mis mejillas...y a pesar de la oscuridad se que no estoy sola.

instintivamente tengo una daga pequeña en mi mano, la espada corta esta a un costado, a 10 cm.

los pasos son ligeros, no son profundos.

la respiración no es áspera, trato de regular mis pulsaciones, tengo que tratar de relajarme para poder emboscarlo, estoy oculta en un rincón.

Dos segundos...y salto.

No hay que gritar al atacar, hay que hacerlo silenciosamente y siempre controlar el pulso y concentrarse.  El individuo trato de forcejear mientras tenia la daga contra su cuello, él grito, gruño, y cuando trato de alcanzar mi cuello... fui yo la que grite, de miedo.

-!tú¡

La otra persona quedo quieta, un instante después me estrangulo con sus brazos.

- _seler!_

  

 


End file.
